The Wonderful World of Harry Potter
by KaileyisDankk
Summary: This one big story is a collaboration of drabbles. All the drabbles I write will be put under this file. No specific ships or plotlines, just whatever I feel like writing at the time that doesn't have multiple chapters.


**Chapter 1 of 20 drabbles: Green**

**by: KailSnail96**

**A/N: Set in fourth year. Drabble one of twenty for a month. (: Hope you like it, cause I haven't done fanfiction in two years.**

**Here we go...**

Harry never really liked the color green.

It was the color of his bed spread back at Privet Drive, the color of Slytherin, the color of his own sad, defeated eyes. The color of his mother's eyes, the woman who wasn't alive to protect him from the world, and even though he should be grateful that she protected him from death, he wasn't. He would rather be dead than have to deal with the world and it's troubles.

Green, on the other hand, was Ron's favorite color.

It was the color of the soft, fresh grass in the summer, the color of the stuffed dragon - the only toy he got when he was little that wasn't a hand-me-down - that he received for Christmas when he was 7, the color of his love's eyes. His unrequited, unconditional love. What he felt for Harry hadn't ever been spoken, but it had always been felt. Ever since the day he had befriended _him_, of all people, on that train to Hogwarts. It had always been there. Maybe not always so obvious, but it was always there, deep down. Deep down where he couldn't see, deep down when he didn't need the confusion. But he'd sorted it all out and come to terms with what he wanted, needed. And that was Harry.

He decided that today, though, was the day it needed to be spoken, and not just felt. The day it needed to be voiced, and not just kept to himself. The day it needed to be heard by the only one who was truly important to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked, anxious for her best friend and walking hurriedly down the hall after him.

"Yes, I've never been more sure in my life..." he said, walking on toward the Great Hall.

"Okay, Ron. Just..." she grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him abruptly in the middle of the corridor. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt if... if... you know."

"Hermione. I'm aware of the possible results. But I'm also aware of what might happen if I never tell him. I could face a lifetime of keeping this bottled up inside, not ever knowing what would happen if I just... told him. It's now or never."

She nodded, understanding, and dropped his wrist. He smiled at her wistfully and nodded goodbye, then proceeded to walk toward the Great Hall, where his love awaited.

He stood outside of the entrace for a little bit, concentrating on what he was about to do. He took a deep breath before taking one step in, and it seemed to be a lifetime before he reached the Gryffindor table, and Harry.

"Hey, Ron," said the raven-haired wizard with a crooked smile that could bring Ronald Weasley to his knees. Ron swallowed long and hard before saying, "Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry's brow furrowed in comprehension. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly, just... not here." he motioned to come outside the Great Hall and Harry nodded, getting up and telling Fred and George that he'd be back in a minute. Ron then turned around and headed back out, Harry on his heels.

When they were just outside the entrance, they stood for a minute in silence. Harry searched Ron's face, looking for answers, until finally asking, "Okay, what's up?"

"Well... Harry... I... uhm... there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a... er... long time now."

"Yes...?" prompted Harry.

"Well... I... er... well ya know how when you like someone but you don't really ever think they'd feel the same... and, er, you just kinda keep it in for a while? Like, er, a crush?"

"Yeah..." said Harry.

_Merlin's beard, he doesn't understand..._ Ron thought.

"Well, uhm, I, uh, er, kinda have one of those on you." Ron took one step toward Harry, so close to him that he could feel his breath on his face. It smelled sweet; like Spearmint toothpaste. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... that... I really like you... love you."

Harry stood there, gazing up into Ron's eyes. His expression was unreadable, and Ron could feel his face fall when he remained silent. He knew that Harry could never feel the same - he was supposed to be his best mate, for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry. I, uh, er, guess I'll go." but as Ron turned around to leave, a hand clasped onto his wrist for the second time that day, but he was swung around this time to meet a pair of lips, that crashed into his and sealed a kiss so deep and full of unsaid love that he almost cried out.

When Harry broke the kiss, he asked, "How long...?"

"I always have, mate. I just didn't really know it... until this year. When I was the one you'd miss the most..."

Harry smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his taller best friend - now lover - lightly on the cheek and took his hand. "Come on, let's go back to lunch. I know you're hungry by now."

Ron chuckled and shook his head, but let Harry lead him back into the Great Hall, and toward the rest of their lives.

**Fin**


End file.
